


Conversation

by Callista



Series: Alienation [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 20:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callista/pseuds/Callista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation during a girl’s night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: FR13, because I’m paranoid.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> Spoilers: none, except general Jedi-stuff.  
> Setting: after season 7 for Buffy, disregards the comics, between episodes I and II for Star Wars.  
> Dedication: To my parents, who introduced me to Star Wars.  
> AN: And now for something completely different… And there will be a second chapter!

“So you don’t date. At all.”

“No.”

“Really? Not even a friends-with-benefits kinda situation?”

“Friends with benefits?”

“You know, friends, but with a little extra?”

“A little extr- oh!  
“No, we’re not allowed to form attachments. Didn’t Master Windu explain this to you?”

“I don’t know. Maybe… I mean, you know me, Aayla, I probably wasn’t listening.”

“I think you pay more attention to him than you’d like to admit.”

“Or maybe I just didn’t believe him. You guys really have no sex? Ever?”

“Well, some Jedi don’t count sex as attachment, but it can’t be more than casual, and it can’t be with another Jedi.”

“But if it _were_ allowed, isn’t there anyone you’d…”

“Buffy…”

“Oh, come on, Aayla! We _have_ to talk about this!”

“And why would that be?”

“Because this is a girl’s night out, and that means gossiping about boys.”

“A girl’s night out? You invaded my living quarters because you were bored.”

“Well, I could hardly go bug Mace-y, now could I?”

“No, I can imagine the council wouldn’t be happy about being disturbed during a meeting.”

“Thus the girl’s night out. Come on, we have snacks, and the holo-television-thingy probably has some crappy movies, and girl talk… Whaddaya say?”

“…Fine. Kriff, have you tried that look on Master Windu?”

“Yeah, doesn’t work.”

“And that’s why he is the Master.”

“So? Any guys or girls caught your fancy?”

“You really only think about one thing, don’t you? But I’m afraid I’ll have to disappoint you.”

“Well, can’t defeat the two H’s. But really, no one? A whole temple full of nice, fit men and women and no one interests you?”

“How about you? Met anyone interesting?”

“You know, you’re right. Maybe we should talk about something else.”


	2. Identification

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine.  
> AN: Chapter 2!

Aayla finally located Buffy in one of the small meditation rooms in the northwestern tower, one of the last places she’d planned to check before reporting her failure to Master Windu.

Buffy was sitting on the railing around the balcony, proving once more that she had no sense of self-preservation. Next to her, Obi-Wan was leaning against the banister. Their heads were turned to each other, and Aayla could see the smiles on their faces while they quietly talked. They apparently hadn’t noticed her entrance yet.

The scene before her made Aayla think back on the conversation she’d had with Buffy a couple of days earlier, and Buffy’s not-so-masterful dodge of the question about ‘interesting’ Jedi. Could Obi-Wan be the Jedi Buffy was attracted to? Aayla almost couldn’t believe it. Sure, Obi-Wan had loosened up some since getting a padawan of his own, but he was still somewhat boring, a rule-follower with little imagination. And yet it would seem that Buffy saw something in Obi-Wan that Aayla didn’t, given the proximity and (dare she think it) intimacy between them.

Still, Aayla wasn’t worried. Nothing would come of it, she was sure. Obi-Wan wouldn’t respond to any attempts on Buffy’s part to start something, and Buffy (hopefully) knew better than to try.

Aayla smirked. Time to interrupt this little moment. The blackmail-potential alone was more than enough to make her day.


	3. Extra: Definition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Not mine  
> AN: A little drabble

“Oh, come on, Obi-Wan, you need to lighten up a bit!” Buffy shouted to be heard over the clamor of dying droids and humming lightsabers.

Obi-Wan managed not to roll his eyes at her. Eye-rolling was not dignified for a Jedi Knight, after all. “My dear Buffy, in case you hadn’t noticed, we ARE fighting for our lives here,” Obi-Wan noted dryly.

“Exactly,” Buffy answered, “this is Fun!”

“Fun? Buffy, I have a feeling our-“ he interrupted his sentence to dodge a flying droid, courtesy of Master Windu, and pointedly ignored young Anakin’s “Woohoo!”, “definitions of fun aren’t quite compatible.”


End file.
